


For The Common Good

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She's for him





	For The Common Good

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**For The Common Good**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby   
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** She's for him  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** Slow News Day. But not that you'd really know it.  
**Author's Note:** For Maeve and IDreamofAJ. Thank you.

She loves.

Tenacity. He's relentless, pursuing his holy grail regardless of the blundering trail, tracked by enemies and friends unseen. He works alone. A loner.

Trust. He tells her and knows she won't betray him. He comes first without question.

She's for him.

Teasing. She finds a man or he finds her. They play the game, and she, gaze unwavering, spins back her story, seeking signs of heartbreak.

Hoping.

Truth. It matters in the end. She builds her life in blocks, an admirable construction; sleek and solid, universally admired, a thing of beauty. She needs to make it home.

Him.

The End


End file.
